Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of computer networking techniques. In particular, various embodiments relate to methods and systems for connecting a private network to the Internet through a remote wireless adapter.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, it is crucial for a company to maintain a reliable connection to the Internet without any disruption. A private network of a company usually has more than one connection to the Internet so that a failover connection may maintain connectivity to the Internet when a primary Internet connection has failed.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical prior art network architecture with wireless failover connections. As shown in FIG. 1, network security device 120 has LAN port 124 which is used for connecting a local network. Network security device 120 has WAN port 123 which is connected to cable modem 122 which is usually provided by an Internet Service Provider (ISP). Cable modem 122 is used for connecting the local network to the Internet 150 through the ISP. Network security device 120 also has 3G/4G modems 125 and 126 as failover connections. 3G/4G modems 125 and 126 may be a Universal Serial Bus (USB) dongles that are inserted into USB port of Network security device 120. When the primary Internet connection is lost as a result of a problem with cable modem 122 or the ISP, 3G/4G modem 125 or 126 may connect to the Internet 150 through a 3G/4G cellular network. To use the 3G/4G cellular network connection, 3G/4G modems 125 and 126 need to be in an area that is covered by the cellular network signal. Usually, 3G/4G modems 125 and 126 should be installed at a place where the 3G/4G signal is strong, such as a place near a window of a building. However, network security device 120 is usually installed in a computer room that is located inside a building where 3G/4G signal may be weak or blocked by walls of the building. 3G/4G modems 125 and 126 which are directly inserted into USB ports of network security device 120 may have a weak connection or no connection when network security device 120 needs the 3G/4G connection.
To improve the 3G/4G connection, remote wireless adapters have been introduced so that a 3G/4G USB wireless modem may be connected to the network security device remotely. As shown in FIG. 1, remote wireless adapter 110 has 3G/4G modems 112 and 113 and Ethernet port 111. Remote wireless adapter 110 may be placed at a remote place from network security device 120 where 3G/4G signal is stronger than the 3G/4G signal observed at the location of network security device 120. Network security device 120 and remote wireless adapter 110 are connected through a cable between WAN port 121 of network security device 120 and Ethernet port 111 of remote wireless adapter 110. Remote wireless adapter 110 is another router besides cable modem 122. Public IP addresses assigned to the 3G/4G modems 112 and 113 by 3G/4G cellular network are sent to network security device 120. When the primary Internet connection of cable modem 122 is down, network security device 120 forwards all outgoing traffic to its WAN port 121. The outgoing traffic is then forwarded to the Internet through 3G/4G modems 112 and 113 of remote wireless adapter 110.
Although remote wireless adapter 110 can be installed in a remote place from network security device 120, it is connected directly to network security device 120 through a cable and must be within the same network segment. The location of remote wireless adapter 110 is thus limited by the length of the cable. A direct physical connection is also not flexible for installation.